Villanos Tragicos
Un villano que ha sufrido eventos en el pasado que han provocado que se conviertan en el mal o buscan venganza. Villanos trágicos a menudo tienen la simpatía de la audiencia y el héroe es a menudo reacios a enfrentarse a ellos. Un personaje que, a pesar de actuar por objetivos principalmente malos o egoístas, no está en pleno control de sus acciones / emociones y por lo tanto el lector / espectador puede simpatizar con ellos debido a que no siendo malos por elección, sino por ellos es (para el mayor parte) una víctima de las circunstancias. Un criador común de Villanos Trágica es la desesperación Event Horizon, en el que algo muy horrible que ocurre con el villano y por lo tanto sienten que no tienen más remedio que hacer lo que debe, no importa lo mal que está. Estos villanos pueden enfrentar una crisis de conciencia al hacer el mal, además de tener un pasado trágico, que pueden ser la fuente primaria de motivación detrás de sus malas acciones. Estos villanos suelen tener la moral confusas, creyendo que están haciendo algo bueno, cuando en realidad lo están haciendo mal. Incluso los protagonistas pueden sentir simpatía por Villanos trágicos - a menudo, el héroe va a tratar de razonar con el villano e implorar él / ella para detener sus actos de maldad. Si el villano se detiene, él / ella por lo general se redimió, como es el caso con Darth Vader y Draco Malfoy ; si no, y el villano es arrestado o asesinado, el héroe a menudo se lamenta él / ella, como es el caso con Shen y Andrew Detmer Incluso si el villano cruza el Event Horizon Moral , él / ella va a seguir siendo simpático porque así como ellos pueden haber tenido un motivo digno de compasión que es un antagonista debido a alguna tragedia, es probable que tengan también una razón lamentable que cruzar el horizonte también. Ejemplos de Villanos trágicos incluyen: EDITAR Sección *Norman Bates fue abusado por su madre desde la infancia *Shadow the Hedgehog fue creado por el profesor Gerald Robotnik de la sangre del destino negro para ser el último Lifefrom y proporcionar una cura capaz de curar las personas que sufren de Síndrome Neuro-Inmuno , particularmente la nieta de Gerald, Maria. Sin embargo, antes de esto se podría hacer, soliders GUN allanaron la ARK y mataron a todos a bordo, entre ellos María, que era el mejor amigo de las Sombras. *Superman (Injusticia: Gods Among Us) perdieron su hogar y su familia debido al Joker *Travis Bickle intenta asesinar a un candidato presidencial, pero no puede y luego violentamente asesina a un pimp y otros delincuentes en la creencia de que él está salvando a una joven prostituta *Gollum fue originalmente una buena persona hasta que fue corrompido por el Anillo Único *Neltharian era el Dragón Aspecto de la Tierra a cargo de la protección de las áreas subterráneas de Azeroth. Esto le hizo vulnerable a los susurros de los Dioses Antiguos y sin embargo los dioses antiguos lo corrompido de manera tan completa que se convirtió en el Alamuerte omnicida. *Anakin Skywalker se convierte al lado oscuro de la Fuerza cuando se le dice que los poderes del Lado Oscuro se salvar a su esposa embarazada de la muerte inminente *Exar Kun se volvió hacia el lado oscuro cuando es horriblemente herido por el espíritu de Freedon Nadd , quien le dijo que moriría a menos que él aceptó el lado oscuro *Mitsuko Souma fue física y sexualmente abusada en su niñez. *Davy Jones volvió malo debido a una relación empeoró por su amante Calypso *Big Boss se vio obligado a matar a su propio mentor / madre spirtal para prevenir la guerra nuclear. *Muchos Batman villanos *Un malvado dragón llamado Tara, quien fue enloquecido por el Consejo Viejo, que estaban muy bien al principio, pero tenía un corazón perverso. Ella fue ridiculizado porque su magia viento era de color verde. *El Conde de Monte Cristo fue traicionado por sus amigos y enviado a prisión de por vida. *Itachi Uchiha asesinado a todo su clan y dejó a su hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha , solo y asustado traumáticamente. La razón por la que hizo esto se debía a que estaban planeando tomar el control de la cola Fox, Kurama a tomar el control de la aldea de la hoja / Konoha . El líder de la Fundación / Root , Shimura , y el Tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi le envió en esa misión. Amaba al pueblo más de su clan, así que por eso él aceptó, pero amaba a su hermano más de la aldea, por lo que no podía matarlo, también. Además, si no actuaba, el pueblo tendría, e Itachi quería odio de Sasuke ser hacia él en lugar de la propia aldea luchó para proteger. *Ichimaru estaba enamorado de Matsumoto desde la infancia. Ella tenía una infancia terrible, así que él traicionó a la Sociedad con Aizen y Tosen , para poder crear un mundo donde nunca tendría que llorar de nuevo. En el camino también traicionó a Aizen y trató de matarlo, pero fue asesinado en su lugar. *Freddy Krueger fue inmediatamente dado en adopción el segundo en que nació, y como resultado, fue insultada y abusada durante toda su vida. *Broly fue conducido a la locura como un bebé debido a Goku de llanto constante. Además, el Rey Vegeta ordenó que fuera ejecutado debido a alto nivel el poder de Broly de 10.000. Sin embargo, Broly sobrevivió sólo para presenciar la destrucción del planeta Vegeta causada por Freezer .Después de ver a Goku por primera vez en más de 30 años, Broly juró vengarse de él. *Derek Vinyard padre racista 's, Dennis, era un bombero que fue asesinado a tiros por un afroamericano, mientras que la extinción de un incendio, convirtiendo Derek en la amarga Skinhead era conocido como. *Clive tenía padres que murieron en una explosión de un experimento fallido máquina del tiempo. Él es acogido por una mujer llamada Constanza Dove, que lamentablemente muere 5 años después de adoptarlo. Después de recibir una enorme cantidad de dinero de su voluntad, él lo utiliza para descubrir que causó la explosión máquina del tiempo. Él descubre que Bill Hawks, el primer ministro, era el responsable, y utiliza el dinero que se le dio a una empresa para ir adelante con el experimento para funcionar a primer ministro, y nunca fue castigado por la explosión. Él traza venganza en la ciudad de Londres, y en el proceso, destruye la mitad de Londres, y es de suponer la muerte de millones de inocentes. *Al Bundy solía ser una estrella de fútbol de la escuela y era elegible para una beca y tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial como un vendedor de zapatos. Sin embargo, una noche se emborrachó y se casó accidentalmente Peggy pelotudo . También se rompió la pierna, lo que le costó su beca y que le obligó a convertirse en un vendedor de zapatos a tiempo completo. Estos hechos llevaron Al convertirse en un hombre desgraciado, abatido. *Ice King era antes un joven llamado Simon Petrikov que iba a casarse con su novia de largo la vida de Betty a quien apodó "Princesa". Un día compró una corona y llevó a su casa para mostrar Betty. Él se lo puso, y él hizo algo que no recordaba, pero parece ser que era tan mala que Betty le dejó. Más tarde sobrevivió a la Guerra de la seta por la corona, pero perdió poco a poco su mente a lo largo de los siglos que ha estado vivo. Más tarde se hizo cargo de Marceline cuando era un niño, y la abandonó como un medio de mantener a salvo de él. Ya no recuerda su vida pasada como Simon, y se convirtió por completo el Rey Hielo. *Calamardo Tentáculos tenía frecuente mala suerte a lo largo de su vida y su única fuente de alegría era un jardín de flores tendía a. Sin embargo, un día, una piña cayó al mar en su jardín y Bob Esponja pronto se trasladó en. Poco después, Bob Esponja y personalidades molestas de Patrick hicieron Calamardo completamente miserable y muchos de los actos malvados de Calamardo son por lo general para alejarse de los dos. *Kissin 'Kate Barlow volvió mal cuando otra persona que la vio y Sam beso lo mató en un estado de celos, convirtiéndola en lo que ella se había convertido. *Screweyes (en un proyecto original) resultaron mal cuando un cuervo arrancó uno de sus ojos después de quedarse dormido por un arbusto de la baya. Debido a esto, él abrió su circo para controlar su miedo y otros. *Cecil Terwilliger fue ignorado en repetidas ocasiones por sus padres que se preocupaban de su hermano mayor Sideshow Bob más. Cuando Cecil trató de cumplir su sueño de la infancia y quería convertirse en el ayudante de Krusty, Krusty eligió Bob vez, causando Cecil para iniciar odiando Bob profundamente y tratar de matarlo después. *Arvin Sloane , aunque permitiendo que su obsesión por Milo Rambaldi para obtener lo mejor de él, realmente lamenta que otros han sufrido y muerto en sus manos y se siente impotente para resistir causando la destrucción que le sigue a todas partes. *En viernes 13 , la señora Voorhees se convierte en un asesino en masa después de ser expulsados en el dolor y la locura como consecuencia de la trágica muerte de su hijo discapacitado Jason . *Valgas de anime de Power Stone - fue criado como un huérfano, y luego fue víctima de abuso que lo llevó a el monstruo que es. *Azuza había sufria de locura *Goro Akechi - his mother commits suicide due to stress and guilt to his father, a man to a power and an abandonment to all his actions are driven to his revenge to take a father to the top and then to fall from the top. Categoría:Villanos Tragicos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Tipos Categoría:Descripciones Categoría:Anti-Villano